bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Yamashita Ritsu
Yamashita Ritsu (/u/steel_ninja) is the former Captain of Division 9 and wielded Fainarugado, the (self-proclaimed) strongest defense-type Zanpakuto. Yamashita used to suffer from a strong case of amnesia which has caused him to forget everything that has happened before he returned to the Seireitei from the Menos Forest but has since recovered his memories. Yamashita is the only know Koilanthrope on record. He was defeated by Lorcian Kobayashi when she unchained his Koilanthropy and corrupted it with hell energy causing it to consume him. 'Personal' 'Appearance' Yamashita stands at a height of 6'3" with green eyes and an average complexion. His dirty-blonde hair ties into a braid that hangs to about his shoulder blades while his bangs fall messily to the sides of his eyes. He is generally fit, although not more so than the average seated member he has shown to have immense stamina, able to fight for extremely long periods of time. He wears a tighter-fit Shihakusho with a high collar that he modified himself while in the Menos Forest. The Shihakusho's sleeves and pants are tucked into a pair of leather gauntlets that cover almost up to the elbow and a pair of leather boots that rise up to just below his knees. Yamashita also sports a steel-trimmed leather pauldron on his left-shoulder. His Captains Haori has been slightly modified from the standard version by removing the left sleeve to make room for his pauldron that he is fond of. Yamashita's Zanpakuto is usually sheathed on his left hip. His Reiatsu is Amber in color and has natural defensive properties, the feeling of it alone gives others a sense of safety and security. Yamashita's right arm is completely hollowfied and gives off a very miniscule amount of Hollow-type reiatsu. 'Personality' Yamashita is a solitary person, rarely becoming close to people and preferring to keep everyone at arms length. He speaks with authority, confidence, and respect to whomever he adressess regardless of rank within the Gotei 13. His Zanpakuto helps keep his volatile emotions in check, giving him his cold and calculated disposition. Yamashita has no tolerance for disrespect of any kind, willingly stepping in to defend anyone regardless of the situation. He has a hard time trusting others at all, but trust can be gained with time, although any personal affairs he feels he has to face alone, no matter the odds. 'History' 'Pre Seiretei' Yamashita's past before coming to the Seiretei was a mystery due to his amnesia but has since learned his past from regaining his memories. Yamashita grew up in the Rukongai slums, fending for himself and for his sister as they grew up. His sister, Shiraishi Ritsu, looked very much like Yamashita with slightly blonder hair and a heavily scarred face. Due to his sisters physical appearance, she was bullied and called a monster on a daily basis causing Yamashita to come to her aid regularly. After learning that Yamashita had a talent for combat and a strong reiatsu, he was recruited into the Gotei 13 academy to become a soldier. On his final day on the Rukongai, his sister gave him his signature leather armor to help keep him safe. Not long after joining the academy, Shiraishi became the victim of more and more bullying and discrimination and with no one to protect her some scared men eventually killed her, thinking she was some sort of monster. This delivered a hard blow to Yamashita and he vowed to protect everyone he cared for, to get stronger not to kill, but to preserve life. He blames himself for her death. 'Pre Menos Forest' Upon entering graduating from the academy on Febuary 27, 2013, Yamashita was given a warm welcome and was promptly accepted into squad 7 as their 5th seat. After some time he was offered the 4th seat of squad 9 and the position of 2nd in Command for the Seireitei Security force which he accepted. Sometime after, Yamashita departed to the Menos Forest leaving no clue for how long or why he left. 'Menos Forest' Due to Yamashita's amnesia the events that occurred within the Menos Forest are unknown. Using a serum given to him by Lorcian Kobayashi, Yamashita was able to recover a portion of his memory regarding the Menos Forest. It seems he was searching for a girl although he was not able to find out more information regarding who the girl was or why he was looking for her. Yamashita survived in the forest without food or water by eating hollows which also caused him to contract Koilanthropy. Yamashita has since retrieved the rest of his memory from his time in a coma and in addition to the knowledge he already learned from Lorcian Kobayashi's serum. Yamashita had ventured into the Meno's Forest after getting a reading from his dead sister's reiatsu. During his time there, and after contracting Koilanthropy he had eventually found her, reborn as a hollow. She had tried to reach out to him, but it was too late. Yamashita had already transformed into his Viral form and proceeded to kill and eat her as if she was any other hollow. Yamashita now blames himself for killing her two times. Haunted by what he had done, Yamashita attacked a large group of Adjuchas too strong to deal with alone. After engaging in battle in his Viral form, and moments from death, Yamashita in his hollow state opened a Garganta back to the Seireitei based on pure instinct alone and left the Meno's forest behind. 'Post Menos Forest' Yamashita arrived at the Seireitei through a Garganta high in the air. He plummeted to the ground and moments before contact his Zanpakuto produced a full body shield to break the fall but ended up shattering in the process, however Yamashita was saved from certain death. He was found by some members of the Seireitei and taken to Squad 4 for healing. Yamashita woke a few days later with a severe case of amnesia causing him to completely lose his memory of the events before his arrival. During his stay at the infirmary he was visited by the Captain of Division 9 Yoshiko Nakahara who filled him in on the details of his departure, as little as they were, and gave him is old position as the 4th seat of Division 9 as well as returning an orb of his Reiatsu that he apparently left before leaving. His Zanpakuto ended up sacrificing itself to save Yamashita from his fall and ended up shattering to pieces. Soon after it was repaired with the help of Haruki Kasai who also had an orb of Yamashita's Reiatsu which combined with the other orb provided enough energy for the Zanpakuto to reform and repair itself. About a month since his arrival he was offered the position as the Division 9 Lieutenant which, with some hesitation, accepted. 'Holeless Hollow' Since his arrival at the Seireitei Yamashita discovered he was unable to eat or drink anything. Any substance he tried to consume tasted like ash and he was unable to digest it at all. There had also been sightings of a strange creature that looked like a hollow but it lacked a hollow hole while Yamashita also had strange dreams about the same creature. In the dreams he would hunt and combat it only to reveal that he was the creature. Upon learning from Hiroku Shikuga that the creature was in fact real and not in his dreams as well as the fact that the creature could indeed be Yamashita himself, he set out to the Seireitei Archives to research any information regarding the Hollow-like-creature. While in the archives Jessica King came to him with a blood test that was 'Inconclusive. Foreign Contaminants' which lead him to believe that he was infected with something. With no records on the creature he decided to use a memory serum given to him by Lorcian Kobayashi to uncover what happened while he was in the Menos Forest. The serum revealed that when he ran out of food and water Yamashita resorted to consuming the flesh of hollows to survive. Upon awaking from his vision he had already begun transforming into the hollow-like-being so he set for the squad 12 barracks for assistance where he was met by Sumiko Hadashi. She was able to reverse the transformation by feeding Yamashita Hollow meat while also uncovering that he contracted an incurable virus from the meat which she named Koilanthropy. Yamashita was then dubbed the first ever Koilanthrope. 'The Seraphim' The Invasion took everyone by surprise, even Yamashita but being acting Captain at the time, he took Division 9 into his own hands, scattering the forces to keep the security of the Seireitei in tact at all costs. After orginizing his Divisions offenses, Yamashita took to the front lines to aid in the battle, ending up in a duel with the archangel ranked Seraphim, Kyasu. The battle unfortunately ended one sided with Kyasu on top, taking Yamashita's Zanpakuto from him and leaving the Shinigami broken and beaten. Yamashita spent the next couple days recovering in the Division 4 infirmary while also devising a plan to avenge himself and regain the honor he lost. Hiroku Shikuga had used Kido to track Kyasu's reiatsu signature and provided Yamashita with the coordinates of the Seraphim's supposed location in the ruins of the Seireitei and after a few days Yamashita set out to track him down only to get ambushed and captured. Yamashita spent an extended period of time in the Seraphim's prison with numerous other members of the Seireitei, Las Noches, and Xcution as they attempted to turn the imprisoned into Seraphim. Yamashita was able to resist the indoctrination long enough for the Seireitei's rescue force to arrive and allow him a chance to escape with his mind in one piece. He however was not able to recover his Zanpakuto and still remains in the possession of Kyasu. 'Kyasu Showdown' After many months of training and honing his skills, Yamashita felt ready to have his rematch with Kyasu. After finally succumbing to his own emotions and helplessness due to being apart from his own Zanpakuto, which he said helps keep his emotions in check, he devised a plan to break into Astra Cealum to retrieve Fainarugado at any cost, asking for assistance from Rukia Kutichki and Sumiko Hadashi to help him get there. Yamashita's plans however did not go accordingly when he followed a suspicious message from Rukia to meet an informant in the World of the Living to gain information about the Seraphim. Meeting at the location specified, Yamashita fell into a cleverly constructed trap put together by Kyasu in order to defeat Yamashita once and for all and be the sole owner of Fainarugado. Using numerous tricks, Kyasu tried to break Yamashita's will when he convinced him that Fainarugado was destroyed and further toying with his emotions when revealing that he himself had control of Yamashita's Zanpakuto. A fierce battle ensued, Yamashita throwing everything he had at Kyasu in a recklass fashion in his broken state. When seemingly all hope was lost and Kyasu would slay Yamashita with his own Zanpakuto, the tables turned when Yamashita was able to reclaim control over his Zanpakuto thanks to the unique relationship he has with it which makes their bond stronger the more they are apart. Upon dealing a fatal blow to the Seraphim a portal opened on the collapsing room and Yamashita was able to return home with his Zanpakuto intact. 'Restrictive Current' After the battle with the Seraphim had finished, Yamashita was one of the first respondants to the Seireitei's new threat, restrictive current from the Dangai spilling over. He's been focusing his efforts on relocation and evacuation during this time as he does not posses the required knowlage to take and action against stopping the current. During this time, Yamashita was promoted to Captain of the 9th for his efforts and leadership during the Seraphim Wars and recruited Chisato Nakagawa as the 9th divisions 3rd seat and shortly after promoted Marju Raiki to the position of Lieutenant in excahnge for his Zanpakuto until Yamashita feels he deserves the position. He is still in possession of Marju Raiki's Zanpakuto. A side effect of the separation of worlds is the absence of hollows in the and around the Seireitei. Hollows used to slip through into the area surrounding the Rukongai which Yamashita would then hunt and eat in order to suppress his Koilanthropy but with the separation of worlds there was a finite amount of hollows left over from the world collision. Soon, Yamashita had hunted and killed the final hollow left in the world and he knew then that is was only a matter of time before he would change into the very creature he had been successfully hiding. Even after trying to ration what meat he had left Yamashita was unable to fully suppress the virus, causing him to have drastic mood swings and bursts of anger to the point where even his own Division began to fear him. Reaching his final hours, Yamashita attempted to lock himself in the cooler beneath his bed, that was once used to store hollow meat, as to lock himself away and imprison what he was about to become. Yamashita, in a half transformed state, was unable to see if such a plan would work as he was found by Hiroku Shikuga. Moments before Hiroku would slay Yamashita, Fainarugado spoke to Yamashita with a plan to prevent his demise and possibly his transformation by forcing him into a self-induced coma where he would enter the part of his mind locked away by his amnesia to refuge his mind and stop the transformation for good. It was then that Yamashita gave Hiroku strict instructions to hide him while he recovered, to return Marju's Zanpakuto to him and to make him acting captain until Yamashita returned. With not another word Yamashita fell limp, allowing Hiroku to transport him to a lit room in the Division 13 barracks where Yamashita would be watched by Inazuma for the duration of his coma. Yamashita remains in the room, his right arm completely hollowfied and unknown if it will return to it's normal state or if Yamashita would awake at all. 'Two-Year Coma' Yamashita spent two years in his self-induced coma, trapped within his own mind in order to temporarily save himself from the plague that afflicted him. Upon entering his inner world, Yamashita found himself in a dense blizzard as opposed to autumn leaves and a setting sun. He climbed himself up the familiar mountain that he had done so many times before till he reached the summit which seemed to be unaffected by the raging storm below, if only for now. Fainarugado revealed that his mind is separated into two parts, the part he had been living and the part that was locked away from his amnesia that held his past. If Yamashita were to move his conscious mind into the divided area then he could maybe spare himself from becoming a mindless beast. The risk was that Yamashita would have to deal with whatever was locked away all this time, and the stress of taking in that part of his mind could trap him here forever. Yamashita understood the risks and opened the large gate at the summit of the mountain and stepped through into the second half of his inner world. It was a dark moonlight shrine on the very same summit he left with a large gravestone centered around old and scattered blades stuck into the ground. It was here that he was faced by a young girl who taunted and teased him, eventually forcing Yamashita to fight her using the weapons around him. Upon touching a weapon, Yamashita was assaulted by lost memories of the past and learned the dark truth of his history throughout the battle he was forced into. The girl he was fighting was a memory of his sister, Shiraishi Ritsu who he grew up with in the Rukongai before he became a Shinigami. Their life was difficult, mostly caused by the scarring on his sisters face which caused people to fear and hate her. After leaving for the Seireitei she was killed without Yamashita to protect her. He then learned that he had killed her again in the Meno's Forest while in his Hollow state. Coming to terms with what he had done, he delivered the final blow, defeating the dark memory incarnation of his beloved sister. Fainarugado then emerged from the large gate, Yamashita had conquered this half of his mind but lost his other to the Koilanthropy. 'Post Two Year Time Skip' Upon awaking from his coma, Yamashita found himself in a white room with a damaged Inazuma cube. The accumulated Reiatsu from the past two years had built up within Yamashita and exploded when he awoke, freeing him from the prison Hiroku had built for him. After taking a little time to recover and get caught up with Hiroku, Yamashita resumed his post as Division 9 Captain. It also seemed since separating his conscious mind from the Koilanthropy affected area, he no longer suffered the symptoms of the virus although his arm was still locked in a hollowfied state. Yamashita since awaking has become much more cold and disconnected than he previously was, haunted by his past actions. Much to his disappointment his Lieutenant at the time, Marju Raiki, left Division 9 to focus on Bankai training. In response Yamashita discharged him from the Division, vowing to never let him return as long as he was Captain. Yamashita had no time for deserters. It was not long after that Chisato Nakagawa applied for the vacant Lieutenant spot, and feeling that it was Yamashita's distrust of anyone that caused Marju to leave, he revealed his Koilanthropy to Chisato before accepting her application. With some hesitation she agreed and became the new Lieutenant of Division 9. After Hiroku Shikuga's death, Yamashita disconnected from everyone all together, shutting himself inside for a long long time. Eventually deciding to break the rut, Yamashita left his office and started to reacquaint himself with the Seireitei. Taking a more proactive approach to the affairs of the Seireitei, Yamashita began gathering information about the coming annihilation of the Arrancar, finding out who was for and who was opposed to the decision. In his quest to find allies, Yamashita ran into Alvaro, the Primera Espada, and much to his surprise, the Arrancar was able to sense the Koilanthropy that welled inside him. The interaction soon escalated in a confrontation and Alvaro brought out Yamashita's hollow side for the first time in many years. Overwhelmed by the Primera's power, clearly outscaling his own, Yamashita was defeated with ease and barely saved by Shin Kobayashi. 'Shinya's Betrayal' Following Shinya's betrayal and Mal's release of information on the matter, Yamashita sets Division 9 into a secret threat level named Sigma which means that there is corruption within the Seireitei and disconnects Division 9 from the other divisions till the matter is resolved. Following the accusations made by Mal against Azumi and Lorcian, Yamashita holds an emergency captains meeting in the Division 1 barracks while simultaneously sending Chisato Nakagawa to bring Shin Kobayashi for questioning. With Yamashita and the other Captains present, he informs them that Mal, Azumi, and Lorcian are now wanted criminals although not technically guilty of any crimes. Knowing that the three are in possession of vital information he instructs that currently there are only to be brought in for questioning regarding the supposed murder of the Central 46. In addition, he also commands that Shinya Tsubasa be killed on sight, at which point Shinya steps in from his Kido. Following his own orders, Yamashita immediately attacks the man as he tries to defend his actions. Not hearing any of it, Yamashita continues to attack and is soon assisted by Marju Raiki although even the two of them are unable to deal much damage. After a few traded blows, Takeshi "Kamina" Eto steps in to put a stop to the violence, being obviously opposed to slaying Shinya. Yamashita halts his own attack to prevent attacking his own allies and commands Takeshi to stand down, but to no avail. Following Higosha Banteki's appearance, and inevitable siding with Shinya, Yamashita decides to leave knowing that there is nothing more he can do here and ignoring Shinya's pleas of innocence. As he leaves, he threatens Shinya that his actions will face consequences all in due time and says that he will be the one to pass judgement. 'Lorcian Returns' With the order for Lorcian's arrest, Yamashita prepares to have her arrested as soon as she returns to the Seireitei. On that day he ambushes her with several other members of Division 9 at the Kobayashi Manor and demands for her Zanpakuto to be given up and to come quietly. She refuses, only agreeing to come if she can keep her Zanpakuto. Yamashita in turn tricks her and takes the Zanpakuto anyway, locking her up in Division 9 till he has time to interrogate her. During such time, Yamashita was able to assist in Chisato's Bankai training by attacking her with full strength. Moments before she would have died, Chisato successfully called out her Bankai and defeated her captain momentarily before collapsing. He swiftly took her to be cared for by Division 4. It was after this that Yamashita commenced the interrogation of Lorcian, with little success. Needing a confession, the captain did his best to get one from her but with a lack of any solid evidence it was impossible and he was forced to let her go. With that lead coming to an end Yamashita ventured into the human world to search for Mal. While he was unable to track the man down he was able to find an ally in the fullbringer Sherner Quent, giving him a private LOC and making an alliance to take down Shinya. Upon returning however he found that Shinya had given himself up and that the arrancar Laxus Alosar had been caught. Going to the trial of Laxus first and against his own wishes it ended up with the decision that he would be freed to prevent a war between Las Noches and the Seireitei. After the meeting, Yamashita made haste to interrogate Shinya, being weary of the situation considering he had given himself up. The conversation between the two was heated and just as Yamashita thought he had won, Shinya released him hollow mask almost causing Yamashita to transform in the process, revealing that he knew about Yamashita's Koilanthropy. Broken and defeated, Yamashita locked himself in the Division 5 dome for training with Fainarugado. Many people came to see him but it was Mami Saito that was able to break him from his depression, helping him realize that he needed his allies help if he was to fix anything. That working alone was a path to destruction. 'Yamashita's Reconcile' Knowing now about the wrongs he had made, Yamashita made a personal matter of going to those he had wronged and righting them. He first went to see Chisato where he praised her for being the best Lieutenant the Seireitei had ever seen and promised to stand by her side as long as she stood by his. They agreed and decided to have tea later that day to spend time not as Captain and Lieutenant but as friends. Next he went to see Marju, to apologize for being stubborn and not seeing that the two were equals. They shared a drink together not as superior and subordinate but as friends. Finally he went to see Lorcian only to find her and Chi, who he planned to see after, already sharing tea together. Lorcian revealed that she knew about Yamashita's Koilanthropy and that not only did she suffer from a similar condition but that she knew of a way to help control it. Against his better judgement, thinking that he had to start trusting people, he agreed to accept Lorcian's help, following her into the forest to better seclude them. Upon being alone, Lorcian showed her true colors and admitted to the crimes Yamashita suspected of her all along but not before infusing corrupted hell energy into Yamashita's arm causing his Koilanthropy to go berserk. With what little time and sanity he had left, he attempted to kill Lorcian, although with his Zanpakuto blade breaking he was left only to tap into his now raging hollow powers. Going berserk he began to ruthlessly attack Lorcian, and Chi (Judas at the time) as well, aiming to kill anything that got in his way. The efforts however were not enough, with more hell energy being surged into him he had one last moment of freedom as his Reiatsu climaxed and freed him from his bonds for a short moment. In this time he reminisced on his friends and the Seireitei knowing that even though he had fallen, they would survive. In his last breath he told Lorcian that she would fail due to her overconfidence. His reiatsu died down, and with his strength depleted the power of hell and his koilanthropy overcame him. It was this instant that Yamashita died. 'Zanpakuto' Appearance: In it's sealed state Fainarugado takes the shape of a Ninjato. The unique feature of the blade is that is has two square tsubas which are layered leaving a small gap between them. The hilt is wrapped in a red and a orange cloth creating the traditional pattern. The blade is covered in slim amber cracks from when it was shattered and repaired. Inner World: Yamashita's inner world is a landscape of rolling hills and prominent mountains, time here is at a standstill where the sun is always setting but never sets which gives the world a glow of reds, yellows, and oranges. The season is always autumn and the landscape is covered in a forest of deciduous trees that seem to always be shedding their leaves without ever losing the lushness of their branches. The inner world is focused around a large mountain that plateaus at the top to a very large field of grass, free of trees. Stone steps ascend the side of the mountain and lead up to the edge of the plateau to a large wooden gate about 12 feet high with 2 large oak doors and a stone lock sealing it shut. The purpose of the gate is unknown as there are no walls around it to seal off the open field. True State: Fainarugado's true state is that of a knight clad in silver armor. It covers every portion of his body and therefore Yamashita has not seen his face. Out the back of his helmet sprouts a plume of amber colored hair, it's not certain if the hair belongs to Fainarugado or if it merely attaches to the helmet. The armor has no distinguishing marks or features with the exception of the Greek symbol for Omega( Ω ) on his back. Fainarugado rarely speaks, keeping most words and thoughts to himself, only addressing others when absolutely necessary. He is usually found leaning against the frame of the large gate found in Yamashita's inner world. 'Shikai' Name: Fainarugado (Final Guard) ファイナルガード Release: Hold Your Ground. Type: Defense Theme: Glass Appearance: Fainarugado is made of two components. The first component is called the "Core" which gives Fainarugado it's weight and stability. The Core is a large piece of thick steel with 3 holes on the back edge. the Core also makes up the hilt which is wrapped in a orange cloth. The second component is the "Edge" which is a large blade that attaches to one side of the Core with using bolts to fasten them together. The Edge extends past the hilt to protect the users hands. Fainarugado is designed to be used defensively thanks to the blunt edge of the Core to allow two-handed reinforced blocks. Fainarugado is also exceptionally heavy making each attack a powerful blow but preventing it from executing fast strikes. 'Bankai (NOT LEARNED)' Name: Rezoryūtofainarugādo (Resolute Final Guard) レゾリュートファイナルガード Appearance: Upon entering Bankai, Yamashita's leather armor is immediately replaced by decorated silver armor of a much higher quality (This covers his forearms down, from the knee down, and his left shoulder) he also dawns a knights helmet that completely obscures his face and has a prominent blonde plume emerging from the back. It is uncertain if the plume is his hair or not. Fainarugado takes the form of a large golden spear, with the spears head similar to a blade making it suitable for both slashing and thrusting attacks. The spear has been said to be able to pierce any armor or defense, even the scales of immortal dragons... 'Abilities' 'General' * Shunpo * Kido up to 50 'Equipment' The gear that Yamashita always has on him, even when not in battle. * Zanpakuto * Modified Shihakushō. Slim fit. * Leather Armor ** Boots ** Gloves ** Pauldron (Left Shoulder) * Captains Haori * Linked Overworld Communicator (L.O.C.) 'Out of Combat' * Weather Resistance - Yamashita defensive reiatsu causes him to be less effected by cold and hot weather, staying at a relatively comfortable temperature at all times. This also prevents him from getting sunburns. * Durability Aura - Item's equipped to Yamashita for a long time become harder to damage and destroy, such as clothes or temporary weapons. Another side effect of his reiatsu. 'Shikai' 'Kossetsu' 'Sheruta' 'Shokan' . 'Bankai (NOT LEARNED)' 'Amplified Abilities' * Kossetsu: The glass shards are more defined, taking the shape of the spears head. Yamashita does not have to be touching the spear to use Kossetsu. Yamashita can now store 5 refraction cores and they hover behind his back. * Sheruta: The size of the shield is increased and able to protect himself as well as several other people. He can also cast this at range to protect allies. 'Morosa' 'Ikidōri' NOT LEARNED 'Stats' 'Koilanthropy' Yamashita contracted Koilanthropy from eating raw Hollow meat in the Menos Forest as a means to survive. He keeps his condition a secret, very few people know of it and it is kept off the official medical records. The only record of the condition lies in Sumiko Hadashi's private files. 'Appearance' Yamashita's transformed appearance turns his skin pale white due to Hierro covering his entire body. His mask is a Knights helm that covers his entire face and eye's but leaves the mouth exposed, revealing sharp jagged teeth. A plume of ragged dirty blonde hair sprouts from the back of the helm and hangs down Yamashita's back. A pointed ellipse shaped shield is fused to his left arm that houses 3 spikes of dense Heirro similar to bone in structure and appearance. The edges of the shield are razor sharp and can slice clean through most materials. 'Abilities' * Bōnshīrudo (Bone Shield): Yamashita is always equipped with a shield of super dense Heirro that can block most, if not all attacks. It is strong against slashing, blunt, and energy based attacks and weak against thrusting and stabbing attacks. The edges of the shield are razor sharp and Yamashita's main form of attack while transformed. * Feral Instincts: While transformed Yamashita gains increased awareness and instincts at the sacrifice of his intelligence. When Yamashita is in this state he cannot be reasoned with and loses all forms of communication * Shunpo: Yamashita Moves extremely quickly from one point to another, almost impossible to track with the naked eye. Even in his transformed state Yamashita still maintains the ability to shunpo. This ability is augmented by his transformation making it faster than what he is normally capable of. * Heirro Body: Yamashita's body is covered in Heirro increasing his natural defense while transformed. * Heirro Claws: Yamashita hands and feet are covered in Hierro forming claws which gives him increased traction on all surfaces as well as the ability to crawl and run on walls and ceilings 'Hone Supaiku' 'Oidasu' 'Stats' 'OOC NOTE' Koilanthropy is purely a story element. It will not be used in any spars, or battles unless previously agreed upon. 'Interaction Cliff Notes' : Blonde Hair, messy bangs, braided pony tail. : Green Eyes : 6'3" : Modified Shinigami Uniform. Slightly tighter but still loose on the body. : Modified Captain's Haori (9th Division). Left sleeve removed. : Leather pauldron on left shoulder. Leather gauntlets cover up to just before elbows. Leather boots cover just before the knee. : Zanpakuto on left hip. Red hilt, orange cloth wrapping. Square Tsuba. Blade is shattered and held together by amber crystals along the cracks of the blade. : Right Arm hollowfied. Covered in bandages and concealed under clothes. Gives off subtle hollow reiatsu. : Natural defensive reiatsu has the tenancy to make people feel safe around Yamashita. 'Quotes' "Death has no plans for me. Not today anyway." - Yamashita to Shinya. 'Trivia' * Theme Song: History Repeating * Battle Theme: Rush * Death Theme: Bartholomew * Alt Death Theme: All Saints Day * Overdrive Theme: In My Spirit * Favorite Color: Cobalt Blue * Favorite Animal: Red Panda 'Out of Character Info' * Timezone: MST (-7) * Most Active: 6pm - 9pm Weekdays / 10am - 5pm Weekends Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Captains